


Klein X Reader: See You Again

by SheerIridescence



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>REUNIONS! Fun right? You see red head boy again at the Dicey Café~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klein X Reader: See You Again

“Was it a left turn here? Or maybe… down here?” You thought aloud, wandering the streets almost aimlessly after leaving work. “Dicey… Dicey… Ah! There it is! Dicey Café!” You exclaimed, wandering paying off as you turned down an alley and topped in front of a door with a sign reading ‘Dicey Café.’

There was a small note on the door that said ‘reserved’ on it, but you knew why, as it was for you and the other SAO survivors after all, considering Agil ran the place. Placing a hand on the wooden door, you pushed it open and stepped inside to the welcoming and comfortable atmosphere the place gave off, making you take in a deep breath and let out a pleasured sigh, followed by a smile. Looking across the place and behind a counter, you seen Agil cleaning a glass there, but at your presence, he topped and looked up at you, welcoming you with a smile, which you returned. 

“Hi Agil-san!” You greeted, pacing quickly up to the counter with a wave. 

“Afternoon _______! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He replied with a smile. 

“It has! Lovely to see you for real now!” You nodded, taking a seat at a bar stool. 

“Same goes to you.” He assured. “You’re here a bit early though. No one has shown up yet. School of course for our young heroes, but I don’t know about the rest.”

“Huh?! I’m early? That’s a first!” You laughed sheepishly, leaning on the counter. “I really wasn’t looking at the time. I was preoccupied with finding the place while I got lost multiple times.” You admitted. 

“Well, since you’re here, how about a drink?” Agil offered.

“Sure!” You nodded. “Some brandy would be fine.”

Turning at your request, Agil grabbed a bottle and a glass, pouring you the requested brandy and sliding it to you. 

“Thanks!” You said appreciatively, taking the glass and sipping at it slightly.

“Any time.” He grinned. “So, are you excited to see everyone again? In the real world instead of in that dingy old helmet?” He asked, sparking a conversation with a slight joke. 

“Mmm hmm!” You nodded. “Very excited! I really miss everyone a lot, and I can’t wait to meet them all over again. Especially… Klein.” You added with a slight mumble and a small smile. 

“Oooh! Of course you would! If I remember correctly, you had quite the crush on him in game for the longest time.” Agil said thoughtfully, not failing to get a little eyebrow wiggle in there too. 

“Y-yeah, I know you know THAT. Nosey bugger.” You retorted with a small blush, staring down into your glass, putting it to your lips for a sip. 

“No worries! You two would make a cute couple.” He stated. 

You were shocked by the statement, spit taking your brandy over the counter and nearly hitting him. “A-Agil-san!” You stuttered, staring at him with a pouty look and a more noticeable blush.

“Hahaha! Sorry, sorry!” Agil laughed apologetically, preparing to divert the conversation slightly. “In regard to you two though, didn’t you yell me you made a promise with him before we all logged out?” He asked. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah, we did.” You hummed, regaining your composure. “I still remember it clearly.”

*~*~*~*~*

_“Klein, if we get out of here, will I… Will I ever see you again?” You asked hopefully._

_“_______, of course. In fact, I promise you that we will meet again as soon as possible.” Klein replied with a smile._

_You grew a smile, and wore it widely at his response. “Thank you, Klein!” You said, hugging him tightly before you trekked on for the battle that you didn’t expect to be your last._

*~*~*~*~*

“We definitely promised to see each other again after SAO was over.” You started. “It’s been so long though… After waking up, I went through weeks of rehab, just learning to walk again. I had to catch up with society, and find myself a new job after that. It’s been so long, that sometimes I wonder if… If he forgot.” You mumbled. 

“I doubt someone like Klein forget. He’s a bit of a moron, but he couldn’t forget that.” Agil said with a reassuring smile. 

You chuckled lightly. “Yeah, you got the moron bit right. And I love that moron too…” You sighed with a small smile. 

“Oi! Who’re you calling a moron?” A familiar voice echoed from behind you.

Perking up, you brought your head up from the counter and turned on your bar stool to see the source of the voice. Being turned around, you seen a person dressed in a sort of formal casual look, sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up with a loose tie. But what really got you, was that unmistakable headband wrapped around his head, a single strand of spiked hair falling at its side, a little less red that you remembered, but still holding that familiar tint of colour. Your eyes widening, you had to supress one of your classic big grins as you sat facing none other than Klein himself. 

“Yo!” He greeted with a wink and a wave. “What are ya staring at? Is there something on my face?” He asked humorously. 

You couldn’t supress that gin any longer as you leaped off your stool happily and took a charge at him. 

“Klein!” You practically yelled, throwing yourself at him into a tight hug. 

“Nice to see you again too _______!” He chuckled, staggering slightly at your hug attack, but happily returning it after he reclaimed his balance. 

“God, I didn’t think I ever would.” You said, releasing him and standing up normally in front of him to meet his gaze. “After rehab… I really began to miss you…” 

“Oh really~?” He hummed, raising a brow at you. 

“N-not that much though! Just a bit!” You insisted evasively, glancing to the sides a couple times with a light blush dusting your cheek again.

Klein began to laugh at you and your evasive state, crossing his arms over his chest while he watched, causing you to make a pouty face at him in protest. 

“I’m disappointed Klein. You’re hair’s not as red as it was before. Now I can’t call you a hot headed fool anymore.” You pointed out, regaining your sense of humor and snappy jokes quickly. 

“Ooo, ouch, I’m hurt!” He laughed, faking agony as he gripped his chest. “Call an ambulance! My feelings are hurt and I can’t get up!” He cried out, leaning on a table as he half collapsed against it, clenching the fabric at his chest tighter as he coughed half-heartedly. 

You couldn’t help yourself and began to laugh, having to lean back against a table yourself for balance as you wrapped your arms around your middle laughing. “God, I’ve missed  
your shitty sense of humor!” You giggled. 

“I guess it being shitty I a good thing then?” He inquired, chuckling as he stood up again.

“Indeed.” You nodded, smiling. 

He shot you one of his smiles of gratitude, which were one of his cutest smiles ever to you, because they were usually caused by you. 

“Stop smiling you idiot, it makes me wanna hug you again!” You scolded, not reinforcing your statement by grabbing him and pulling him into another crushing hug. 

“I’m fine with that!” He laughed, returning the force with his arms around you. He paused for a moment, and leaned down to your ear for a moment. “Hey, I told you we’d see each other again. Didn’t break the promise~!” He grinned, catching Agil’s eye and winking at the man quickly. 

“Good! And that makes me so happy~!” You sang, smushing your face into his chest. “So happy I just wanna… Just wanna…”

“Jut wanna what?” He asked, curious of your hesitation. 

“Ah, fuck, just come here you!” You said, pulling back and grabbing his face with your hands, planting a quick kiss on his lips, something your subconscious totally made you do without your official consent. 

When you pulled back, Klein had a look of shock plastered on his face, a light blush tinting his cheeks as he stared down at you. And you yourself, had just realized what you had done, a look of realization coming over your face as it turned a deep red, Agil practically dying as he held his breath trying not to laugh in the background. 

“O-oh my god! I’m so sorry I just-! I-It was my subconscious! I didn’t m-mean to do that! I was just so excited and happy I-!” You stammered, backing up from Klein and stumbling on chairs as you did so. 

Klein though, began to chuckle slightly as he reached out and caught your sleeve with his fingers, pulling you back to him. “If you missed me THAT much, you should have just said so!” He said with a smile, putting an arm around your waist as he leaned in and put a real kiss upon your lips with absolutely no hesitation. 

Your face really heated up now. It was an accident on impulse of course, but did he really just… do that?! Agil slapping the counter in the background for a few moments really set your face ablaze, but Klein’s hand that was at your sleeve left it, and came up to your face to gently hold your cheek, a single finger sticking out which blocked your sideways glance from seeing Agil at the counter. The warmth overcame you, and your chest shuddered once before you hesitantly kissed back, the state of shock till holding you back, but only by a thread as your eyes gently closed. 

Moments later, Klein pulled back from you and stared down into your eyes with a smile, not a single sign of regret in his eyes. 

“K-Klein…” You breathed, blush still heavily sitting on your face. 

“I’ve wanted to do that in-game… but I thought it would be better if it was real.” He said with a smile.

You gulped and averted your eyes, unable to figure out what to say at the moment. Then, you felt his thumb brush over your cheek gently, turning your attention back over to him. 

“Your face is pretty red. Who’s the hot head now _______~?” He hummed. 

“S-shut up you ass!” You stuttered slightly, failing to hide the small smile that came over your face. 

“Its fine, its fine! You look cute with it~!”

You groaned and looked away again, crossing your arms over your chest to try and be stubborn. 

“Hey, Klein…” You started, unable to not say what you were about to say now. “I’m glad I got to see you again.”

He laughed. “Same here _______.” He replied, pulling you into another hug which made you uncross your arms to hug him back.

“Ooooh? Looks like the party’s already started~!” A voice said from the direction of the door.

Peering around Klein, you looked at the door to see Lisbeth and a few others standing there, giving you one of those looks with raised brows. Blush returning to your face instantly, you quickly hid yourself behind Klein, burying your face into his chest with your hand covering your face, fingers gripping at his shirt in an embarrassed manner. 

“Hey, come on guys, be nice!” Klein scolded with a slight chuckle, keeping a hand at your waist while the other came up to the back of your head. He earned himself tongues getting stuck out at him from the girls, but brushed it off as he returned hi attention to you. “Definitely glad to see you again, _______.” He repeated with a low voice for only you to hear.

With that, he smiled, as you were too. How did he know, he could practically feel the grin growing on your face with your head pressed into his chest as you muttered a small thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know where I got this idea i just- oianpginbi;rnbt


End file.
